Archian Soldiers
"Do not make yourselves easy targets!" - an Archian soldier in combat. Overview Archian soldiers are "gifted" Archians who have completed their training in army barracks and have been given the permission to wear "Soul Armor." Soul Armor enhances the Archian's strength, speed, and stamina. These soldiers are the first and toughest line of defense. They are equipped with "Shard Cannons" that rapidly fire shards that can pierce through flesh with ease. Training Archians go through repetitive training to wear Soul Armor. These Archians must be willing to serve in the army for about 60 years, during which all contact with their family and relatives will be lost entirely. Archians train in barracks, or Shrines to become Archian soldiers. These Shrines are only built to train the "strongest" Archians, meaning weak Archians are not to be trained at Shrines, instead they must be trained in Soul Houses. Once their training is complete, they are gifted with a powerful suit that enhances their abilities. Warriors Warriors are soldiers that only female Archians can be. They are tougher in terms of melee against soldiers, but in terms of ranged weaponry, they prove ineffective. So far, only 2 Archians have become Warriors, Sonya and Kael. Sonya's armor is the usual white color scheme, while Kael's armor is the rare "Sage" armor with the black color scheme. Female Archians must go through even more repetitive training than soldiers, but unlike soldiers, Warriors only serve in the army for 25 years. Both Kael and Sonya are still serving. Behemoths Behemoths are the strongest "soldier" of the Archian military, excluding summoned gods. Behemoths do not go through training. Mere mortals see these behemoths as brute mechanisms, but in reality, they are the robotic shell of the dead or severely wounded soldier of the Archians. Warriors can also be put into a Behemoth. Behemoths tower 20 feet tall, crushing smaller beings and structures beneath its feet. The soldier/warrior inside the "head" of the Behemoth is wired to a holographic map that works as its "eyes." This allows the soldier/pilot to see outside the Behemoth. The Behemoths are mostly seen with gigantic swords called "Soul Blades," able to pierce through metal with ease. Sometimes they are seen with blasters on their shoulders. Brutes Brutes serve the same purpose as Behemoths: containing the body of a dead or severely wounded Archian soldier/warrior to allow them to continue fighting. However, Brutes are considered a "downgrade to Behemoths." Brutes contains the body of only a "wounded" warrior/soldier who no longer has the ability to keep fighting. Brutes are only 15 feet tall, and do not wield a sword. Instead, they wield a "Soul Blaster," a powerful cannon that fires an electric pulse that explodes upon impact. Avatar The Avatar is the most powerful entity in the Archian army. They tower 28 feet tall, 8 feet talling than Behemoths. They wield a fiery sword with an unknown name and the body of an Avatar is composed entirely made out of hardened, fiery rock. They are extremely difficult to "kill" using mortal weaponry. Because of this, Avatars are only used when "the time is needed." Avatars can be summoned by the most powerful mages of the Archian army. The summoning requires the sacrifce of the strongest warrior. Because of this, some Archians believe that the Avatar is the "second incarnation" of the strongest warrior. Category:Army Category:Archian Category:Organization Category:INickayeI Category:Fighter Category:Warrior Category:Military